butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Happy Thanksgiving!
is the 14th episode of Butterbean's Café released on November 21, 2018 and on Treehouse Canada on February 20, 2019. It combines with the next episode; Cricket's the Boss!, for the 8th complete episode of the series' first season. Description/Summary Ms. Marmalady may think and say that Thanksgiving is time-wasting. But when she realizes that she's missing out as well as feeling extensive hunger, can her monkey aides summon the bean team to help solve her Thanksgiving problems? Plot It's Thanksgiving Day in Puddlebrook and everyone is enjoying themselves at Butterbean's Thanksgiving Thanksalot event, where she explains to the audience about what they do every year: the bean team makes them special meal as a way of saying, "Thanks a lot!!". A grandmother explained to her grandson what the Thank You! wall Cricket told him of meant, so she demonstated by writing on one of Cricket's paper turkeys that she's thankful for her grandson. He returned the favor in talk as someone pasted his on the wall, saying he's thankful for his garden. As Cricket moved off to make more paper turkeys, Ms. Marmalady, as she usually does in almost every episode of the series where either one or any of the bean team members come up with a dish to prepare, slowly peeps out with her monkey goons to see what they're up to. Butterbean sees them and despite hiding their faces welcomes them. Cricket gave her a paper turkey and told her what to do with it but she refused. Before Butterbean could ask her whether or not she'd want some food, she called her monkey aides so she could leave. Spork and Spatch, after taking some food, thanked them and left with her. Then Butterbean and Cricket understood well, as the former told the audience, "They didn't understand the meaning of Thanksgivivng". On reaching their café, Spork and Spatch wasted not even a millisecond digging in their food, leaving Ms. Marmalady hungry, as she was too late asking for some. Having no choice but to rescind her decision, she went back to Butterbean's café during off hours to ask for some of what her monkey aides took, but Butterbean said she was too late. Ms. Marmalady first distraght then braggednshe can make her own and prepared to leave, but stepped bakwards to face her and asked her if they are other thanksgiving food to which she affirmed and showed her how to cook it. Knowing she can't cook, she memorized almost everything in her head, and left in a flash. She lamented that all these foods she can't cook while back at her own café and she decided to order a Thanksgiving in a Box online. Even her own purchase had her the more distraught as she wanted a fully made Thanksgiving dinner in a box. Instead, they are ingredients. Knowing that their mistress won't approve, Spork and Spatch hurried back to Butterbean's café to not only know about ingredients, but also to summon the entire bean team to cook the Thanksgiving ingredients for her. Butterbean approves and tells the rest of her team to get the supplies ready for landing at her café. Back at Marmalady's Café, Ms. Marmalady was having trouble opening one of her MarmaMix tins and called for support from her monkey aides when she then realized they're not in. Having in mind where the monkeys might be, she headed to Butterbean's café. About the time she left the view of her own café, the bean team arrived with Spork and Spatch to offer their helping hands to the ingedients. ''Spoiler Alert: In the background scene, as Ms. Marmalady was taking a quick browse of the wall of Cricket's paper turkeys with Thanksging messages, Spork and Spatch showed the bean team the Thanksgiving in a Box ingredient pack and began the preparation of a banquet.'' Arriving at Butterbean's café, she looked at the wall, took one of Cricket's paper turkeys and put them in her apron pouch. She looked jealous at first and remembered what she told the audience about how to her "time-wasting" Thanksgiving, moved off. Suddenly her face changed as she realized the hunger was deaf-serious. Then, as she headed back to her own café, she saw a happy family enjoying Thanksgiving through their window. With this, she lamented about not having anything to be thankful for, as she neither tasted any food nor seen her monkey aides. As soon as she arrived, her eyes widened and jaws dropped. Seeing a banquet she hasn't seen in a lifetime, she first said she had nothing to say, but "Thank you" inadvertently popped out of her mouth, to which the bean team responded. She felt strange and for the other second, happy! Digging in to some of the turkey shared by Butterbean, her problems were solved. Butterbean used a Thanksgiving bean for the fairy finish to transform a pie Poppy brought into a Thanksgiving-turkey-shaped pie. Ms. Marmalady, finally having something be thankful for, pulled out the paper turkey, wrote her Thanksgiving message and pasted it on her wall. Cricket came and read out loud what she said: I'm thankful for the best Thanksgiving I've ever had", bringing out the "Awwww!!" from the bean team. Holding Cricket's hand and confessing her change of mind about Thanksgiving, she pleaded with her to make more of the paper turkeys, to which she affirmed. But she wants to enjoy what everyone calls a "Thanksgiving Banquet". Elements *'Meal:' Ms. Marmalady's Thanksgiving dinner *'Fairy Finish:' Thanksgiving bean Trivia *This episode is by far voted in people's minds the most heartwarming episode of the first 10 episodes of the series ahead of Friendship Pretzels!. *This may look like the only episode where any or all of The Bean Team members set foot in or around Marmalady's Café. *This may also look like the only episode where Ms. Marmalady says "Thank you!" to anyone in Puddlebrook. *In this episode, it is clear that Ms. Marmalady doesn't and can't cook food – she orders it/them. Simply put, she likes having food already prepared for her instead of making the food herself. *This is the first time Ms. Marmalady does a confessional. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes